pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Campbell (poet)
Joseph Campbell (July 15, 1879 - June 1944) was an Irish poet and lyricist. He wrote under the Gaelicised version of his name Seosamh Mac Cathmhaoil (also Seosamh MacCathmhaoil). He is now remembered best for words he supplied to traditional airs, such as My Lagan Love and Gartan Mother's Lullaby; his verse was also set to music by Arnold Bax and Ivor Gurney. Life Campbell was born in Belfast, into a Catholic and Irish nationalist family from County Down. He was educated at St. Malachy's College, Belfast. After working for his father he taught for a while. He travelled to Dublin in 1902, meeting leading nationalist figures. His literary activities began with songs, as a collector in Antrim and working with the composer and musicologist Herbert Hughes. Campbell was a founder of the Ulster Literary Theatre in 1904. He moved to London in 1905, where he was involved in Irish literary activities while working as a teacher. In 1910 he married Nancy Maude, and they moved shortly to Dublin, and then Co. Wicklow. He edited Uladh with Bulmer Hobson. He took part as a supporter in the Easter Rising of 1916; he became a Sinn Féin Councillor in Wicklow in 1921. Later in the Irish Civil War he was on the Republican side, and was interned in 1922-1923. His marriage broke up in 1924, and he emigrated to the United States in 1925. In the United States he lived in New York. He lectured at Fordham University, and worked in academic Irish studies, in 1928 founding the University's School of Irish Studies, which lasted four years."Entering Second Decade, Irish Institute Aims Higher", Inside Fordham March 16, 2007 He returned to Ireland in 1939, settling at Glencree, Co. Wicklow. Publications Poetry *''Songs of Uladh'' (as Seosamh MacCathmhaoil; lyrics, to traditional Irish music arranged by Herbert Hughes). Belfast: W. & G. Baird, 1904.Songs of Uladh, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 21, 2014. *''The Garden of the Bees''. Belfast: W. Erskine Mayne / Dublin: W.H. Gill, 1905. *''The Rush-Light''. Dublin: Maunsel, 1906. *''The Man-Child''. Dublin?: Loch Press, 1907. *''The Gilly of Christ. Dublin: Maunsel, 1907. *The Mountainy Singer. Dublin: Maunsel, 1909; Boston: Four Seas, 1919. *Irishry. Dublin & London: Maunsel, 1913. *Earth of Cualann. Dublin & London: Maunsel, 1917. *''The Poems of Joseph Campbell. Dublin: Allen Figgis, 1963. Plays *''Judgment: A play in two acts. Dublin & London: Maunsel, 1912.Judgment: A play in two acts (1912), Internet Archive. Web, May 21, 2014. Non-fiction *Mearing Stones: Leaves from my notebook on tramp in Donegal. Dublin: Maunsel, 1911. *"As I was Among the Captives": Joseph Campbell's prison diary'' (edited by Eiléan Ní Chuilleanáin). Cork, Ireland: Cork University Press, 2001. Translated *Padraic Pearse, Collected Works: Plays, stories, poems. Dublin & London: Maunsel, 1917; New York: Stokes, 1917. *Padraic Pearse, Iosagan, and other stories. Dublin & London: Maunsel, 1918. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Joseph Campbell 1879-1944, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 21, 2014. Plays produced *''The Little Cowherd of Slainge'' (first performed Ulster Theatre, 1905). *''Judgment'' (Abbey Theatre, 1912).[Joseph Campbell (1879-1944), Ricorso.net. Web, May 6, 2015. See also *List of Irish poets References *Norah Saunders, Joseph Campbell, Poet & Nationalist, 1879-1944: A critical biography, 1988. ISBN 0-86327-151-0 Notes External links ;Poems *Joseph Campbell in The New Poetry: An anthology: "At Harvest," "On Waking," "The Old Woman" *Joseph Campbell in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "The Piper," "The Irish Fairies," "The Puca," "Whence Comes the Stranger," "On Waking," "At Harvest" *Joseph Campbell 1879-1944 at the Poetry Foundation. *Joseph Campbell at PoemHunter (7 poems) ;Audio / video *Joseph Campbell at YouTube ;About * Joseph Campbell, poet 1879-1944 at Ulster History Circle *Joseph Campbell (1879-1944) at Ricorso.net Category:Irish poets Category:Irish writers Category:1879 births Category:1944 deaths Category:People from Belfast Category:People from County Antrim Category:People of the Irish Civil War Category:Fordham University faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets